


The Red Horse

by Unoriginality



Series: The Horsemen [2]
Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Sigyn. He loved her immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Horse

_A red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him._  
-Revelation 6:3-4 NASB

 

**Summer**

Her name was Sigyn.

She was an Asgardian that had moved to Alfheim years before the plague. She lived on the outskirts of Alfheim's capital city, beneath tall trees that filtered the bright sunlight of the summer into soft shade and cool breezes.

He loved her immediately.

They wed beneath those trees, just the two of them exchanging vows of loyalty, honor, and love. Loki, still grieving his family, felt that he could finally recover from watching his homeland die, if it had led him to her arms.

Then Alfheim fell into chaos. There were rumors of the wells being poisoned, killing off the lower class. The royals remained untouched, and civil unrest began to leak into the public.

Sigyn and Loki, isolated away from the city, seemed safe.

At least for the moment.

**Fall**

Happiness could be a fleeting thing. Transient.

Civil war was declared. Not that it was much of a war, everyone was dying anyway from the poison, though it brought back memories of Asgard enough to make Loki want to leave entirely. Take Sigyn and never look back.

By the time fall had come, those tall trees turning brilliant colors, war had spread to all of Alfheim, not just in the capital city as more and more people fell ill with the poison- plauge -and Loki and Sigyn found themselves caught in it.

Their small home and beautiful trees were overrun, burned to the ground as Loki took Sigyn and fled. She was strong, a warrior the same as any in Asgard, but she was out of practice, and more importantly, pregnant, and Loki wanted to protect her and the child more than he wanted to hold onto a piece of land.

But they quickly found there was no place to go but into the heart of the fighting, back to the center of the war.

They wanted to take the World Tree to Vanaheim; Hogun may yet be there, they'd have a safe place to go. But the way to the world tree ran them straight into the capital city.

Loki left her alone to scout a safe path. He came back to find her a victim of the war.

Happiness was fleeting.

Anger was not.

**Winter**

The Fenris wolf still sat chained to the World Tree, awaiting the chance to spill the blood of those who'd chained him. Those who had were long gone, but that didn't mean Loki couldn't direct the wolf to Alfheim.

War had claimed his wife and unborn child.

The wolf would consume the war and all who'd fought.

Loki slipped silently to the Tree, to Fenrir's waiting place. There, he made a deal. Freedom for Alfheim's destruction.

Fenrir agreed, and all too happily.

Loki wondered what he'd unleashed as he bust through the chains that held the wolf, but Fenrir kept his side, running howling into Alfheim. Elves were attacked, fell to claw and tooth. Loki watched from a safe distance, watching as his wife's murderers were made to pay for taking the last good thing Loki had from him.

His vengeance was swift and painful.

The war ended with everyone dead. Ill, murdered, injured. Even the Fenris wolf had fallen ill from the elves he'd consumed, poisoned by the water they'd been first poisoned with.

Alfheim was dead.

**Spring**

Loki lingered longer than he should've. He'd found Sigyn and buried her by the rose bushes where they'd lived, the trees now burned shadows of the beauty they'd once been. 

Spring came as Loki remained, trying to rebuild as if Sigyn might return to him somehow if he just could set things back to the way they were.

But she didn't. She was in Hela's realm, now. The only way Loki would see her again was to join her and his family there in death.

It was sorely tempting.

But Loki was grieving, bargaining, and that was not the way to do it, he knew that.

So just as the roses bloomed, he returned to the World Tree and left another empty realm behind.


End file.
